


Us Against the World

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron Week 2018 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Husbands, creative team Liv & Gerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robron Week Day 4 Future/Laterhoneymoon in Barcelona





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> this is super late because I changed my mind and deleted everything but the first line at about 2 minutes to midnight last night... and then couldn't figure out a way to end it

“Look at that view.” Aaron was standing on the balcony of their hotel room, looking out over the city. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this.”

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Robert asked softly, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist from behind and kissing his t-shirt clad shoulder.

They’d been in Barcelona for almost a full week. The weather was great, the food and drinks even better, and having the other to themselves without friends or family members demanding attention, the absolute best.

Mauritius, a little over a year ago now, had been nice but they’d both been holding back. The secrets and traumas casting a shadow over a perfect holiday.

This time around, there was none of that.

They were open and honest with each other, they were getting better at the whole communicating thing, and they’d just had the wedding of a lifetime. The _legal_ wedding of a lifetime.

“Yeah. I wish we could stay here forever.” Aaron sighed, leaning back against Robert.

“You’d miss Liv. And your mum.”

“Hmm… they could visit. With Seb. We could move here and he’d grow up speaking Spanish as well as English.”

“Yeah and then he could teach you.” Robert teased. Aaron’s accent in Spanish was nothing short of horrendous and most waiters and hotel staff addressed him in English by default.

“Shut up.” Aaron said, elbowing Robert in the ribs. “I’m just saying… it would be nice, not having to go back to rainy Yorkshire.”

“You want to move here?”

“I don’t know… it’s nice to dream though, isn’t it?” Aaron said. “You and me, one of those villas by the beach, Liv, Seb, a few dogs…”

“A few dogs? What’s wrong with just one?”

“We’d live in a villa, we’d have plenty of room for a whole pack.”

“Fair enough. And our private beach where the kids could play with the dogs… and Liv could draw.”

“Kids? Plural?”

“Yeah. Villa remember? We could have our own football team.” Robert said, only partly joking. “Seb would like a little brother or sister I think. A little girl that looks like you. All curly hair and blue eyes to die for.”

“And a big brother who will be her hero.”

“And her aunties who teach her about the girl stuff we don’t know anything about.”

“The only thing Liv would teach them is how to get everything she wants from us without breaking a sweat. She’s an expert at that.” Aaron joked and they both laughed.

“And then the twins.” Robert said after a minute. “A boy and a girl.”

“So we’ll have two of each then?”

Robert nodded.

“At least.”

“What would we name them?”

“No Jack. Or Jacob. And we’re not naming our kids after ourselves either.”

“They’d be Dingles though so we should stick with the family tradition. Biblical names.”

“What, like Tinkerbelle?” Robert said laughingly. “I don’t know, I’ve never really given it much thought. I never really thought about Seb’s name either. Rebecca chose it and I just went along with it.”

“It suits him though, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

“I like Amber for a girl.” Aaron said, more to himself than to Robert.

“Bit too similar to Priya’s daughter Amba isn’t it?”  

Aaron grinned over his shoulder at Robert.

“That doesn’t matter because we’d be living here in our villa by the beach.”

“Oh, right, I forgot.” Robert smiled back at Aaron who stole a quick kiss before turning back to watch the horizon.

“Maybe something like Rosie or Rose for a girl. Or Ava. I saw that in a film the other day. I like that.”

“Ava is nice.” Robert agreed. “Or Charlotte.”

“No, no Charlotte. People will think we’re the kind of people who name their kids after royalty.”

“Ah yeah there’s that.”

“So William, Harry, Charles and Diana are out too. No members of the royal family.” Aaron decided.

“Noted.”

“Or Marvel characters.”

Robert laughed.

“I don’t know, a son called Bucky could be nice.”

“I’m divorcing you.” Aaron threatened but the look on his face told Robert he was probably safe from that happening.

“Alright, no fictional characters.” Robert said, tightening his grip on Aaron’s waist. “So Rocky is out too. For the dogs as well because everyone names their dog Rocky. If you yell Rocky, twenty dogs will come running at you.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Aaron joked.

“Twenty dogs is a bit much. Even for you. And Seb likes birds.”

“Only because he doesn’t have a dog yet.” Aaron said. “We should take him to dogs trust when we get back. Let him pick out a puppy.”

“You mean you will pick out a puppy for him.”

“Well I’d help obviously. That’s what being a good parent is, supporting your kids.”

“You have no idea how happy it makes me that you think of Seb as your own.” Robert admitted after a few minutes. “I never thought I could have this, with you. I just… can’t believe I actually get what I want and that I get to be happy.”

“Better believe it. You’re stuck with me now. You, me, Liv, Seb, and even Gerry. We’re family.”

“Yeah.” Robert agreed. “We are.”

“And maybe we can come back here with them next year… or take Seb to meet your gran in a few months’ time.”

“What?”

“Vic told me you’d invited her to the wedding but that she couldn’t make it because her health isn’t the greatest at the moment…” Aaron said, turning around and taking Robert’s hands in his. “So I called her and introduced myself and promised her we’d come over with Seb and Liv when we could. Maybe around Seb’s birthday?”

“That… You’re amazing you know that.” Robert said and kissed Aaron and wrapped his arms around his husband again tightly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

They stood like that for a while, listening to the hustle and bustle from the street below them.

“Do you want to go for a bite at that place by the beach?” Aaron suggested.

“I could eat. Just give me 10 minutes to change and check in at home.”

“I already did.” Aaron said, pulling up a picture of Seb and Liv on his phone with the caption ‘stop calling, we’re fine’.

Robert laughed.

“That’s us told then.”

Just as Aaron was about to put his phone away again it beeped to signal a message. Aaron frowned when he opened it.

“What is it?” Robert asked.

“Gerry’s sent me a video.”

“What kind of video? Another sneezing panda?”

“I don’t think so. It says wedding of the century.”

“Wedding? Our wedding?”

“I don’t know… I did see him and Liv filming with their phones I think.” Aaron said and pressed play.

The video opened to a shot of the two of them sitting at their kitchen table at home, Robert’s laptop open in front of them and Adele’s Make You Feel My Love playing. A caption showed up on the screen.

_Choosing a honeymoon destination is never easy._

Aaron laughed, thinking back to the many arguments they’d had over where to go before eventually settling for their first choice; Barcelona.

The video changed to a world map marking all of the places they’d talked about one by one with a question mark before crossing them all out with a big red cross and a ‘wrong’ sound many a quizmaster would be jealous of, before zooming in on Spain and then Barcelona and marking it with a heart.

Adele kept singing to a slide show of photos of the two of them neither man remembered being taken.

A few photos of them at home in the Mill, just going about their usual business. Making breakfast, working, lounging on the sofa, watching tv, cooking tea together, and one of Aaron playing with Seb Robert was going to ask Gerry to send to him.

The slide show ended and changed to a tour of the pub’s backroom with sparkly letters running across the bottom of the screen like on the news saying _where the fairy-tale began_.

“As you can see,” Liv started as she walked through to the bar where most of their family were busy decorating the place for what they assumed was their wedding reception. “Everyone is hard at work to make this place look presentable for the party two days from now.” She said, holding up two fingers as a giant 2 bounced around the screen.

“And we’re all very happy to be doing it, right everyone?” Gerry asked, somewhere off camera and a chorus of yeahs came from their family.

Charity walked over to Liv and took the camera from her.

“You two owe me.”

“She loves it really.” Liv said to the camera when she’d gotten it back. “They all do.”

Suddenly there was a shot of Cain glaring at the camera and threatening to shove it where the sun doesn’t shine if they didn’t get that camera out of his face and Robert and Aaron both laughed.

The tour continued with Gerry narrating everything that was happening.

“Hey Sebby, are you having fun?” He said to Seb who was mesmerised by a heart shaped balloon on a string tied to his pram. “Your daddies are getting married.”

“Again.” Liv cut in and started to tickle the little boy. “And you get to hang out with us for two weeks without them fussing about.”

“Yeah two weeks of PARTAY.” Gerry said and grabbed Seb’s hands and raised them above his head as a cheer.

“While the two of them are off being all disgustingly in love making the Spanish people vom.” Liv said and winked at the camera while _we love you guys, really_ rolled across the screen.

The scene changed and Adele started singing again and Robert and Aaron watched themselves walk into the registry office with big smiles on their faces and take their places before the registrar.

“Thank you all for joining Robert and Aaron on their special day.” The registrar started and two men laughed when a fast forward button appeared on the screen with a finger that pressed it, skipping through the woman’s speech to the two of them kissing.

“Oops, too far.” Liv’s voice said and a rewind button appeared instead, rewinding to the part of Robert putting Aaron’s ring on his finger.

“I, Robert Jacob Sugden, take you, Aaron Dingle, to be my _legally_ wedded husband…” He paused for a second, grinning at Aaron over the legally part. “And I promise to love you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live… idiot.”

Liv turned the camera around to herself and mouthed ‘what?’ before turning it back to the two of them and zooming in on Aaron laughing.

“I, Aaron Dingle, take you, Robert Jacob Sugden, to be my legally wedded husband… even if you’re a terrible dancer and have an even worse taste in music…and promise to love and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

“Now it’s time for the boring parts to make it all official.” The registrar said and held out a pen. “Spouse 1 and spouse 2, sign here and here, and both of your witnesses there.”

The video fast forwarded again through everyone signing the form, slowing down for a few seconds when it was Aaron’s turn and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve before signing.

“And that’s it. You’re officially married now. You may kiss your husband. I’d like to take this moment to be the first to congratulate you.” The registrar said and the two men kissed while their friends and family cheered.

The scene changed again to the pub and Adele was singing again, only this time the song was playing in the pub and the newlyweds were swaying to the music together, little love hearts surrounding them.

“Soppy gits.” Liv said, off screen as another slide show started of photos from the reception. Mostly of the two of them but a few of them with their friends and family too.

They both laughed at a photo of the two of them, by the looks of things nearing the end of the night, sitting side by side in their booth in the pub, with two speech bubbles above their head.

“I love you boo.”

“I love you too boo”

The next shot is the next day, the two of them saying goodbye and getting in Robert’s car and driving away. A tiny Porsche on a map showed the way from Emmerdale to the airport and then a little airplane the route from Leeds to Barcelona.

“Happy honeymoon!” Gerry said and then Liv appeared on camera next to him.

“We hope you guys have the best time in Spain. You deserve it.” She added.

“Don’t worry about us, we’re all fine.” Gerry cut in again.

“We love you guys, even if you are a bunch of soppy idiots. Enjoy the rest of your trip and bring us back a present.” Liv said and with a final wink to the camera the screen went black and the words The End appeared.

“That… was amazing.” Robert said and Aaron nodded.

“Yeah… I didn’t even know they were that good with video editing…” Aaron agreed.

“Me neither… We’ve got our work cut out for us now though.”

“What? You want to make a video like that too?”

“No.” Robert laughed. “We have to hit every shop in Barcelona now to find them the best presents ever.”


End file.
